FNAF One-Shots
by Trevyler
Summary: This is a series of one shots that are completely unrelated to my previous stories. Pairings,friendship, etc. No yaoi, yuri,or lemons. I suck at summaries so read the full info in the first chapter.
1. Rules

**INTRO/NOTE**

This will be a series of one shots that have no relation to each other or my other stories.

It will be a good idea to read the author's note before each chapter to know gender of the characters and if the story is pairings, friendship, family, etc.

Later if I start to run out of ides I will ask the readers but I have the first few planned out.

Also just in case some of you don't know.

I **DO NOT** write **YAOI OR YURI** along with **LEMONS.** If you request these then your request will be denied. I'm a guy so unlike a lot of girls on here I do not like yaoi. It just makes me uncomfortable. Same with yuri and lemons.

And just to be clear I will still write friendship stories between two guys or girls, but no romance.

Hopefully you will still like this series regardless.

One more thing a couple of these could include the characters being human, androids, furries, and such. I will write that in the author's note as well. So if you don't like that story don't read it. OC's of mine will be included. If you have an original OC and you want to appear in the story give me a short description, but not a heavily detailed personality because I will screw it up so basically appearance and whether there animatronic, human, etc and if they get along with the animatronics and security.

That's it I think. Expect the first story to be up this week.

I'm sorry to my FNAF High School fans but I'm trying to get some new ideas and some of my writing rythm back ny writing these so hang in there maybe a week longer and I'll get chapter 7 out.

Trevyler out peace! I'll see you next time.

* * *

 **EDIT: What I meant by Original OC is don't steal someone else's character or don't make it generic and/or just like the characters in the game already.**

 **Hope this clears up any confusion.**


	2. Once Broken, Twice Repaired

**Hey everybody it's Trevyler here and lucky me. I got a light week for homework so I typed up my first one shot for this series.**

 **For this story Toy Bonnie will be Male and Mangle is Female.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:ONCE BROKEN,TWICE REPAIRED**

Vixen Fox. That's what she used to be anyway. Mangle they called her. The employees, the chicken, the bear. None of them knew what it was like. Thankfully, she still had the originals,BB, Marion, and most of all Blu. The originals knew what it was like to be abandoned and treated like scrap metal. BB was so sweet and innocent, you know like a real kid. No matter how much the kids during the day tear her apart she couldn't hate the little guy. Marion didn't talk much, but would bring BB with him and once in a while, try to make life a little easier for her by using his powers. Last but certainly not least, Blu had done anything she needed or asked for. Every night he would fix her endoskeleton to the best of his ability, he was generally optimistic, and he was her reason for holding on to hope.

Mangle laid in her destroyed state on the floor of Kids' Cove when a familiar blue bunny entered, "Hello...Vixen?" he called out. Mangle let out some static as she tried to speak, "i'M oVeR hErE." her voice glitched. Blu's eyes widened, "Oh dear. What have those little monsters done to you this time?" he panicked. The only part of her costume remaining was her head. He patted her head, "I'm so sorry." he whispered sadly and held her in a way that could be interpreted as a hug. She did her best to smile, "It'S aLrIgHt Blu. YoU dIdN't Do AnYtHiNg WrOnG." her glitching voice not helping her case. The blue rabbit shook his head and sighed. There was a short silence between the two before Blu stood up, "I got it!" he said leaving. Mangle was disappointed because she was alone again. She could hear someone rushing back to Kids' Cove.

Blu ran back in carrying a book and a box,"Alright. Let's see what I can do." he said to himself and opened the book. The white fox didn't say anything, but she watched him take what she assumed to be tools and parts out of the box. After he found everything he needed, he approached her, "I think I found a way to help you, but you gotta trust me." he said. Mangle smiled, "i TrUsT yOu," she assured. Blu smiled back, "I promise if this works that everything will be better for both of us." he said before shutting her off. Marion entered the cove, "Are you ready?" he asked in a low voice. Blu looked to Mangle then back to the puppet and nodded. The striped figure nodded and teleported away. The bunny smiled hopefully, ' _Vixen. You'll be fine. I will make sure of it._ ' he thought. The box had a lot of extra parts and coverings that the staff used before they gave up on rebuilding Mangle everyday. There was a section of tools laid out on the floor. Along with them was the contents of the box. Today Blu Bunny set out to accomplish his goal of fixing his best friend, No matter the cost. Marion sat in his box with a smile at what was gonna happen soon enough. Bonnie knew about Mangle being repaired and felt proud of his counterpart and little brother.

* _Time Skip*_

Mangle slowly opened her eyes to see a smiling blue bunny above her, "Good you're awake. Sit up Slowly. How do you feel?" he instructed. She looked down to see a completely reconstructed body, "I feel GREAT!" she exclaimed without a glitch. The white and pink Vixen wrapped her arms around Blu. He happily returned the embrace before he felt that he had only imagined before. Mangle had kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away before shyly looking to the checkered floor," S-sorry" she stuttered. He smirked,"For what exactly? You didn't do anything wrong." he teased. If animatronics could blush then Mangle would be cherry red right now. Blu's smirk turned into a genuine smile, "Seriously. No harm done. It was nice actually." he admitted. Mangle's ears perked up, "Nice?" she questioned. He chuckled, "Yes Nice. I never imagined that one of my biggest dreams would become a reality." he explained. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be silenced by Blu, "I'm going to be very open about this just in case I wasn't clear. Vixen or Mangle I love you." he confessed. Mangle giggled and moved towards his ear, "I have a secret. I love you too." she whispered. Before he knew what was happening, he felt his lips captured by hers in a moment of pure bliss. When they pulled away they heard the distinct sound of cheering. The original withered animatronics were standing in the door way. Freddy was clapping as he was the only one able to do it properly. Bonnie gave a thumbs up, "W-well do-done little B-blu." he said. Chica raised her arms since she lacked the hands to clap. Foxy agreed with Bonnie, "Aye. Good Work Matey." he said saluting. The Marionette floated in smiling, "Yes very nice you two. Congratulations!" he exclaimed uncharacteristically. BB tied a heart shaped balloon to each of their wrists. Everyone was overjoyed, even Teddy, to see a fully recovered Vixen. TC was a little jealous at first since she had a crush on Blu, but found a new companion in Teddy. The staff were dumbstruck to find the destroyed animatronic looking brand new. As for Mangle, she was once again Vixen the Fox. The kids were no longer allowed to touch her as she read them stories. Mangle was once broken, but thanks to that certain blue bunny she is better than ever. He fixed her body and her heart. She thought she could never love or be loved. Looks like she was wrong. I guess you could even say that she was Once Broken, Twice Repaired.

* * *

 **What'd you guys think? I hope it's something good.**

 **I really am sorry that this was so much later than I had planned.**

 **School sucks I'll say that.**

 **I make no promises on being able to post anything soon.**

 **Have a wonderful day everyone.**

 **~You're Favorite Author Trevyler**

 **(JK)**


	3. Bunny Boy

**This is the second one-shot in my series of one-shots. A reminder that I take requests as long as they follow the rules.**

 **This one takes place in a human AU. Bonnie is male in this and Chica is female.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: BUNNY BOY**

A purple haired, five year old boy sat on his front porch. All of his friends were busy today so he had no one to play with. A few moments later a car pulled up ,along with a moving truck, next door. An auburn haired, blue eyed man and a blonde haired, blue eyed woman got out of the car. The boy, Bonnie, watched them in curiosity. His red eyes spotted another small figure get out of the back seat. It was a small blonde girl with violet eyes that looked to be about his age. She noticed him and smiled before running up to him, "Hi I'm Chica and I'm almost five." she said in a very happy tone. Bonnie smiled shyly, "I'm Bonnie and I'm already five." he replied. She seemed happy with that response, "Do you have any friends here?" she asked. Bonnie kept his gaze low, "Yeah, but they're all busy today." he said disappointingly. Chica smiled more, "Maybe I can come and play." she said excitedly. Bonnie let a small smile show, "Yeah that sounds like fun." he said cheering up a little. The little girl skipped over to her parents and said something to her mom. The woman looked at Bonnie and then said something back to her her daughter, who jumped up and down. Chica skipped back over, "My mom said I can play for a little bit while they put stuff inside." she said. The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter,fun,and games. The purple haired boy stopped their game of tag, "Hey Chica. I wanna show you something. Wait here." he said. running up the stairs into his house. A few seconds later, he ran back out with something in his arms, "What's that?" Chica asked. Bonnie revealed what he was holding, "It's my favorite stuffed rabbit." he said shyly. Chica took a look out at it, "It reminds me of you." she said. He looked at her, "Really?" he asked. She shook her head up and down, "Yep Yep Yep!" she said loudly. Just then someone started calling, "Chica. Time to come home. Tell your friend goodbye." Chica's mom yelled. Chica hugged Bonnie, "See you tomorrow Bunny Boy. I'm coming Mom!" she yelled back. The little boy smiled as his new friend left, "Bunny Boy." he said to himself.

 _10 years later_

In the time she had been there, Chica had become Bonnie's best friend. She also easily became friends with Freddy and Foxy, who were already friends with Bonnie. Foxy asked Chica out during their freshman year of High School. Bonnie became sort of distant after that. Now Sophomores, the friends remain mostly in the same position except that Bonnie was less distant.

Chica walked up to Bonnie's house and knocked. Someone answered the door, "Hey there sweety. Here to see Bonnie?" Bonnie's mom, Vix, asked. Chica nodded nodded, "Yeah. I need to talk to him about something." she responded. Vix stepped aside, "He's in his room. Just knock first." she said. Chica gave a small smile, and walked upstairs. She took a deep breath and knocked, "Who is it?" she heard from the other side. She smiled, "It's me Chica." she replied. The door opened, "Hey." Bonnie said. Chica still had her head lowered, "Hey. Can I come in?" she asked. He had a worried expression, "Sure." he said letting her in. They both sat on the edge of his bed, "Is something wrong?" he asked. Chica looked away, "Foxy broke up with me today." she started, "The thing is, I don't feel sad or anything." she continued. Bonnie looked confused, "Why?" he asked. She smiled, "I just might have an interest in someone else." she admitted. Bonnie tried to hide his disappointment, "And who might that be?" he teased. A blush started to form on her cheeks, "Well I'll give you a hint." she said shyly. Chica started to rummage through her back pack. until she found what she was looking for, "He gave me this." she said handing him the object. Bonnie's jaw dropped, "T-that means..." he said staring at what he was holding. It was a stuffed rabbit that was purple and had red eyes. Bonnie had given it to Chica to make her feel better when he had to leave for a few weeks. Chica was blushing terribly, bu she was still smiling, "I love you Bunny Boy." she said and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her, "I love you too Chicadee." he replied softly. A part of him was happy to hear the name he hadn't heard in so long.

Bunny Boy

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing this story. I hope you guys liked it too.  
**

 **It looked a lot longer on paper. Anyway I've found that I really like writing Bonnica stuff so there's a chance of more things like this or even a sequel later in this collection.**

 **If you didn't know, Bonnie's parents are Toy Bonnie and Mangle. Chica's parents are Toy Freddy and Toy Chica.**

 **Everyone have a nice day!**

 **~Trevyler**


	4. New Girl

**Hello Everybody I'm back with another one shot.**

 **This one is for the TheBaconMn. He/She gave me an OC that they wanted in a story, but I never got around to asking what kind of story they wanted her in. The OC's name is Gale Thomsan. Since I forgot to put it in the actual story and I don't have time to add stuff in, she's 16 and has hazel hair and eyes.**

 **Enjoy the story guys!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3:NEW GIRL**

The young girl walked through the front doors of her new workplace. It was an old pizzeria that had been around since the 80's. The main attraction was the animatronics that could interact with the customers. Her job was to fill in for one of the two night guards, who had been in a car accident and would be in the hospital for a few weeks. When she got to the office, she saw that their was already a guy at the desk, "Hey. Are you Jeremy?" she asked. He must've been startled because he jumped and fell out of his chair. He quickly stood up and tried to act like nothing happened, "Yeah that's me. I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald." he said holding out his hand. She shook his hand, "Name's Gale Thomsan." she introduced herself. Jeremy just scratched the back of his head nervously and sat back down. Gale just sat down in the chair beside him, and put her feet on the desk, "So what do we actually do here?" she asked. Jeremy was watching the tablet, "We just make sure that animatronics are safe and nothing gets stolen." he said. She laughed, "You act like the animatronics are alive." she said. A white fox head came down in front of her, "He's got a good reason." it said. Jeremy looked up, "How ya doin' Mangle?" he asked. Mangle smiled, "I'm doing good Jeremy!" she replied. Jeremy set the tablet on the desk, "Oh yeah. Mangle this is Gale. She'll be filling in for Mike while he's in the hospital." he told Mangle. Mangle smiled again except at Gale," Hi there. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" she exclaimed. Gale just gave her a weird look, "Uh thanks." she said. Mangle turned back to Jeremy, "Can I talk to you a second?" she asked. Jeremy got out of his chair, "Sure. This'll only take a minute." he told Gale as he left. She just shook her head and started looking at the security tablet, "This place is weird." she said to herself. She looked through the cameras and saw a few more animatronics before setting down the tablet and letting out a sigh of boredom.

Mangle brought Jeremy to Kids' Cove to talk, "So what do you think of the new girl?" she asked. Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck, "She's alright I guess. I don't really know anything about her to judge off of." he answered. Mangle grinned, "By the way I figured out how to disable the sound on the cameras. Now I can do this. Jeremy's got a girlfriend! Jeremy's got a girlfriend! Oops better not let TC hear that. She'll be super jealous." the white fox teased. Jeremy was bright red at this point, "Give it a rest already." he said embarrassed. Mangle giggled, "Okay I'll let you get back to your new girlfriend." she said before heading for the exit. Jeremy sighed in relief, "Thank y-HEY!" he yelled. Mangle's laughter echoed through the halls as she left. Jeremy groaned, "At least she didn't hear that." he said referring to Gale.

When he got back to the office, he saw her sitting there with her feet on the desk. The closer he got, re realized she was asleep, "Sleeping on the first night. It's a good thing that you got someone to cover you." he said quietly. The other animatronics were disappointed that they didn't get to meet the new night guard. The 6AM bell rang causing Gale to wake up, "Did I sleep through the whole shift?" she asked herself. She heard a chuckle, "Yes. Yes you did." Jeremy said. Gale stretched, "Oh it's you. Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked. Jeremy grabbed all his stuff, "You looked like you needed the sleep." he answered. She just shrugged and followed him to the front entrance. At the front door, Jeremy started to walk away, "Hey!" Gale shouted. He turned around, "See you around Fitzgerald." she said in a cool tone. He smiled, "See you around." he replied in the same tone. She smiled back and walked away while Jeremy did the same, ' _Mike buddy. Take all the time you need to heal up.'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **I hoped that the person who Gale belongs to likes this one-shot as well as any of my readers. I wasn't sure how to go about this, but this is what I came up with. Just a reminder that if you have something that you'd like to see me write then all you have to do is read the rules on the first chapter and submit a review or PM. I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend!**

 **~Trevyler**


	5. One Kill Leads to Another

**Hey guys I'm back with yet another one-shot. This one is for my brother. He just asked me to do something with the murders so I thought I give a go at something different then the ending to FNAF3. I ended up writing this. I didn't write and then type like I usually do so there may be some mistakes. I have one more request to do after this before I work on my other stories. So anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4:ONE KILL LEADS TO ANOTHER**

The purple guy sat in the backroom preparing the suit for his next victims, ' _I am going to set all these children free before they have to experience the harsh real world.'_ he thought. His mind was so broken that he was convinced that he was doing good for these children by ending their lives so soon. They'd barely been here to even know what it's like, but to him they didn't need that. All they needed was to be set free, ' _I am helping them I promise. I will save them. Just like the kid at the diner. I saved him from the sadness of being left alone outside to cry and watch the other kids enjoy themselves.'_ he continued talking to himself in his head. He clenched his fist, ' _Speaking of those kids. Their time will come soon enough. After I do this I'm coming for them. It will be their reward for helping me realize what my purpose in life is.'_ his mind went on rambling. Someone knocked on the door, "Vincent what're you doing back there?" a voice asked. Vincent recognized this voice, "I'm just making sure everything is all good in here Fritz." he told the engineer. Fritz Smith chuckled, "Trying to steal my job again Vincent? Anyway Mr. Fazbear wants all hands on deck for this party. You better be ready." he said on the other side of the door. Vincent smiled, "I'll be ready in a moment." he said as if everything was perfectly fine and normal. Fritz leaned on the door, "You better be or this whole thing's on you if something gets screwed up. I'll leave you to it." he finished and began leaving. Vincent sighed, ' _They don't even know how important the job I'm doing is. They didn't get the opportunity I'm giving these kids. They've already become simple pawns of this world.'_ he continued to think his insane thoughts and theories.

He watched as the kids ran and played, ' _They are supposed to be here. Where could they be?' he though searching for the kids from the party at the diner. Then he spotted them. A brown haired boy stood with blonde haired boy, next to them was a blonde haired girl with a red head boy and a purple haired boy. Vincent smiled to himself, 'And There they are. Time to put my plan to action'_ he thought with joy. He walked in the back and put on the old yellow mascot suit. He approached there table, "Hey kids!" he said imitating the animatronics tone. They looked at him, "What do you want?" the red headed boy asked. Vincent frowned, "You know there's a special room in the back for older kids only with games and everything." he said hoping they would take the bate. The blonde girl started jumping up and down, "Can we go Felix?" she asked the red headed boy. He was gonna say no but the little girl gave him puppy dog eyes, "Oh Alright. Where are they?" he asked again. Vincent smiled, "Right this way!" he said as the five children followed him.

He led them to the a secret off limits room in the back room, "Are there really games back here Goldie?" the purple haired boy asked. Vincent stopped, "Yes and we're going to have lots of fun together." he replied. The little boy was jumping with delight along with the little blonde girl. The other three older boys didn't seem as convinced, but if there was a possibility of making the little ones feel better then they were gonna take the chance. Vincent had them all wait outside the room, "Close your eyes and walk inside. They'll be cake and games for everyone." he said slowly starting to stop his fake voice. The kids slowly obeyed and when they all got in the door shut and locked behind them. They kids all opened their eyes, "Hey there's no games is here." the purple haired boy said in disappointment. Vincent grinned his insane grin, "No there's something much better than that." he said in his normal voice. He took off the suit, "We're gonna play a game together. We'll start by picking a suit." he said in a overly happy tone. The purple haired boy's eyes were filled filled with fear, but he managed to point a shaky finger at the purple bunny. The same went for the the other four. The brown haired boy picked the bear. They blonde girl picked the chicken. The redhead picked the fox. Finally the blonde boy had to use the very suit they were tricked with, a yellow bear. Vincent smiled even wider, "Alright now everyone close your eyes and wait." he instructed. He took out his knife, ' _Just a couple more minutes and you will be free of your suffering little ones.'_ the voice inside his head sounding crazier. He quickly plunged the knife into each child and ended their short lived lives, ' _I did it I saved them'_ he thought as he laughed like a maniac. He was no longer Vincent, he was the Purple Guy.

* * *

 **And that's another request done. I actually found it refreshing to write a story like this. So** **remember that after the next chapter goes up that everyone is free to request. I want to hear you guys' ideas. Have a nice rest of your weekend.**

 **~Trevyler**


	6. What Are Friends For?

**Welcome back to my FNAF one-shot series.**

 **This is the last request at the moment.**

 **This story is a Freddy/Foxy friendship in high school story for MoonLightShadowNight123.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **I also hope everyone likes it so let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR?**

Two boys walked out of the principle's office of Cawthon High School, "I don't want to see you two here again. Next time it's suspension." the principle, Scott Cawthon, said. The redheaded boy sighed, "You know that you didn't have to take part of the blame for me again Fazbear." he told the brunette. Freddy smiled, "I want to help my friends out. Even at my own risk. You should know that by now Foxy." he replied. Foxy scratched the back of his head, "Yeah I know, but it's not worth risking everything for a friend who always get you into trouble." he said roughly. Freddy shook his head, "If I left you to crash and burn on your own, what kinda friend what would I be?" he asked. Foxy shook his head because he knew this was going nowhere. When Freddy sets his mind to something, there's no convincing otherwise. He chuckled lightly, "Come on Fazbear let's get back to class before we get into even more trouble with Mr. Schmidt." he said. They both picked up their pace to get back to class.

In the classroom, students were all waiting for the teacher to get here. As with any school they started chatting away, not even noticing Freddy and Foxy entering the room. The two best friends sighed in unison, "Good we made it here first." Freddy said. They said down at their seats next to their other friends, Bonnie and Chica, "What happen to you two this time?" Bonnie asked. Foxy sat down, "We'll tell you later." he said. Just then the teacher came into class and everyone quieted down, "Everyone quiet. We've got work to do today. We'll be starting our semester project." Mr. Schmidt announced. Most of the class groaned, the four friends however weren't worried since they already had a plan and a group. As papers on a topic got passed out, Foxy looked over the sheet, "I hardly know anything about any of these." he told his friends. Freddy put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry buddy. I'll help you catch up. Chica probably will too." he said and gestured to their blonde friend. She smiled, "I'd be happy to help." she said. Foxy had a secret that was only known by Freddy, and that was that he really liked Chica, "What are you doing?" he whispered to Freddy. Freddy grinned, "I'm trying to help you out. You've like Chica for two years and you won't tell her." he said trying to make it less obvious what they were talking about. They dropped the subject as the teacher started talking again.

Freddy and Foxy had been friends since kindergarten. Foxy was said because his favorite Pirate hat had been ripped in a spot. Freddy offered to let Foxy have his if he played with him. Ever since that day have been best friends. They met Bonnie and Chica in the 4th grade and made friends with them as well. They were as close a s siblings after all these years.

Freddy sat at home on his phone texting Foxy.

 _You remember the plan right?-Freddy_

 _Yeah but I'm not sure this is such a good idea Fazbear-Foxy_

 _You'll be fine just ask her. What's the worst that could happen?-Freddy_

 _I could think of a lot of things-Foxy_

 _Stop thinking of all the negatives and try to think of the positives-Freddy_

 _Alright I'm knocking on the door now-Foxy_

 _Good Luck Bro-Freddy_

He closed his phone, ' _I hope this works then maybe he'll feel a little better. He seems depressed lately.'_ Freddy thought.

A few minutes later his phone started ringing, "Hello." Freddy said. Freddy had to hold the phone away from his ear at what came through next, "SHE SAID YES! Oh thanks Fazbear, this is the greatest moment of my life." Foxy said sounding like he was about to cry. Freddy laughed, "What'd I tell ya? What happened." he asked. Foxy caught his breath, "Apparently she's been hoping that I'd ask her out for a long time. I'm glad I did this. It was worth it man." he said in a dazed like way. Freddy couldn't help but smile, "I'm proud of ya buddy. Good for you. Now to set up Bonnie and your sister." Freddy congratulated and joked. Foxy sounding like he was laughing a little, "Don't ruin a good moment for me with that image." he said. Freddy and Foxy both calmed down after busting out laughing, "Alright man I gotta go, but seriously I appreciate the help." Foxy said. Freddy shook hi head despite his friend not being able to see it, "I've told you before true friends help each other out when they need it. What are friends for?" he repeated his usual phrase. Foxy groaned, "You tell me that like everyday. If you're trying to get me to understand it then it's not working." Foxy replied. Freddy sighed, "Some day I'll finally get it through that thick skull of yours. Anyway Goodnight Man." he said yawning. Foxy was smiling on the other end, "Goodnight Fazbear." he said before they both hung up. True friends don't put each other down, they help each other out. Foxy will understand the question one day. Maybe he already has and he doesn't even know it yet.

* * *

 **Well that was fun to write. I hope you guys liked it. Especially you MoonLight. You're one of the only people if not the only person to read almost all the one shots. I appreciate readers like you. Until next time this is Trevyler and I'll see you around. Have a great Monday if that's possible.**

 **~Trevyler (You're favorite author JK)**


	7. In The Shadows

**Hey guys and Welcome back to FNAF One-shots. This time I've got something that was my idea instead of a request like the previous three chapters.**

 **In this story Shadow Bonnie is female while Shadow Freddy remains Male.**

 **I hope you guys like this. So let's get on with the story.**

 **I just noticed that I talk like I'm doing a video for YouTube in these notes at the start.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: IN THE SHADOWS**

 _They hide away in the day while children play. They help give a fright at night. But what or who truly lies in the Shadows of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

A battered purple bear sat in the darkness of the Parts/Service room, "Shadow are you in here?" a voice said. The bear sat up, "Shady I'm right here." he told the pure black bunny. He saw her eyes and teeth that appeared to glow they were so white, "How are you doing Shadow?" she asked. Shadow smiled, "I'm doing good Shady." he replied. She smiled, "That's always good to hear." she paused, "Why do you never leave this room?" she asked. Shadow sighed, "I can't exactly go out and interact looking like this." he said sadly. Shady shook her head, "That's not an excuse. I go out there all the time and no one says a thing to me." she said trying to prove her point. A cough was heard, "She's right you know. Marion and I have made sure that the others know not to mess with you guys. You'll be perfectly fine." Gold said. Shadow looked at his friends, "If you guys want me out of here so bad then I guess I have no choice." he said standing up. Shady jumped up and down with excitement, "This is going to be so much fun." she said. Gold nodded in approval, "Good man or bear? Enjoy your time outside this place for a change. Just because your name is Shadow doesn't bound you to the shadows. Remember that." he said before letting the two go.

Shady was a lot more excited about Shadow meeting the others than he was, "Do I really have to talk to them?" he asked. Shady gave him puppy dog eyes, "Please Shadow." she said in a small innocent sounding voice. Shadow tried to look away but it was too late, he was stuck in her trap, "Ugh Fine. Just stop with the eyes already." he said. She stopped and hugged him, "Thanks. You're the best." she said. Despite being a shadow, Shady was very positive and easy to be around for the most part.

Shady realized she had felt herself blushing a little when she hugged Shadow, ' _That is not good. If I blush while hugging him then that could mean I like him. Well I already like him because he is my best friend of course, but this is different.'_ she thought to herself as she and Shadow walked the halls. Her thoughts of the bear beside her began to worry her, but she pushed them away and went to introduce Shadow to the other animatronics. The first one they found was Bonnie, "Hi Bonnie. There's someone here I'd like you to meet." she said. Bonnie held out his hand, "How's it goin' man. I'm Bonnie." he introduced himself. Shadow quickly shook his hand, "I'm Shadow." he replied introducing himself as well. Bonnie gave a nod and was on his way, "One down, eight to go." Shady said. Shadow groaned and followed Shady down the halls once more. Along the way, they ran into Chica, Teddy, Blu, Foxy, Chi, BB and Freddy. They all were happy to meet the bear that Shady had told them all about, "Do you tell a lot of stories about me or something?" Shadow asked. Shady smiled, "Of course. You're my best friend and before I started coming out here, you were the only person I had. We used to have so much fun before you decided that you would always stay in that dark room by yourself. I miss those days." she said as her tone become more and more said. Shadow was surprised, "Did it actually upset you that bad?. If I'd known I was making you sad then I would've cam out a long time ago just to make you happy. You just always seemed so positive." he said lowering his head. Shady turned her head away, "It was a cover up. I didn't want to make you feel bad or do something you didn't want to do because of me." she said. Shadow pulled her into a hug, "You should've just told me. It wouldn't have bothered me to come out once in a while I guess. It's not exactly good for me to be in there by myself all the time anyway." he said. Shady cried on his shoulder a little bit, "I-i'm glad you're m-my f-friend S-shadow." she said sniffling. Shadow smiled, "You too Shady. You too." he said rubbing her back.

The two sat in one of the party rooms after they met Mangle, "So what'd you think of the others?" Shady asked the bear. Shadow shrugged, "They were okay I guess." he answered. Shady smiled and blushed a little, "Um Shadow there's something I've been meaning to tell you." she said shyly. Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Sure. What is it.?" he asked. Shady was trying to calm her nerves, "Ilikeyou." she said quickly. Shadow didn't catch what she said, "Can you run that by me again?" he asked. She took a deep breath, "I. Like. You." she said for emphasis. Shadow scratched the back of his head, "Really?" he asked. Shady blushed and gave a shy smile, "Yeah." she admitted. Shadow gave the biggest smile he's ever given, "That's good. Then you won't mind if do this." he said. Shady was confused until he leaned closer and kissed her on the lips. She blushed a bright red which stood out over her black color and white eyes and teeth. Shadow pulled away, "What did you think?"he asked with a teasing tone. Shady giggled, "Not bad, but I think Bonnie's better." she said. Shadow's expression turned angry, "What?!" he said with a growl. Shady put her hands up, "Hold up I was kidding. Don't go killing anybody." she said and laughed. Shadow rolled his eyes, "Very funny." he said sarcastically. Shady got closer go him "I thought so." she said jokingly. Shadow put his arms around her, "I think we just found something to do in the shadows." he said. Shady grinned, "I think so too." she agreed.

* * *

 **Alright so that's over with was it good or bad. This is a pairing that I support but never really write about simply because I usually rarely include the shadows in my stories.**

 **Remember requests are open so if you have something that follows the rules and you want to see it then review or PM and I'll add it to my list. However I make no promises on when they'll be done. I a few people's requests at a time along with my own ideas. Plus I got other stories to write.**

 **Anyway Have a good day.**

 **~Trevyler**


	8. Foxy Friends

**Hey guys I'm back with another request for MoonLightShadowNight.**

 **This time it's a Foxy and Mangle friendship story.**

 **Once again in high school. Enjoy my friends.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: FOXY FRIENDS**

A red headed boy and a pink haired girl both were walking to school, "Did you do the homework for English class?" Mangle asked.

Foxy head snapped towards her, "We had English homework?!" he asked.

She sighed, "Yes Foxy and Mr. Schmidt made it clear that it should be done because it's very important for today's lesson." she replied.

Foxy grinned, "Well did you do the History homework? Mr. Fitzgerald said that there would be a quiz today to see who actually did it." he said.

Now it was Mangle's turn to panic, "What! Oh no what am I gonna do? We have History second period. I'm not have enough time to finish homework." she said to herself.

Foxy coughed to get her attention, she looked over to see him holding the completed History assignment.

She sighed and gave him the English assignment in exchange for the History assignment.

They both quickly copied each other's answers down before swapping back, "What would we do without each other?" Mangle asked.

Foxy shrugged, "I'd be failing and probably suspended, expelled, and arrested by now." he said sending a grin her way.

Mangle laughed, "Come on you're not that bad." she said.

The two continued their walk to school laughing about some crazy What If scenarios.

At break both friends met up with their mutual friends Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Gold, Clyde, Mario, and Spring.

Spring was telling something to the group, "Guys so how about we meet up at my place this weekend. We haven't had all of us hang out together in a while." he said.

Gold patted his best friend on the back, "Freddy and I will be there buddy. It has been a while after all." he said.

Bonnie and Clyde confirmed that they were going to come as well as Mario and Chica, "Foxy, Mangle what about you guys?" Spring asked.

Foxy smiled, "Sure thing man. Wouldn't miss it." he said.

Mangle nodded confirming that she was going, "Then it's settled. This is gonna be great!" Spring said excitedly.

All the friends started talking and throwing ideas out to Spring of what they could do for the remainder of break.

After school, Foxy noticed Mangle looking a little down, "Something bothering you lass?" he asked.

Mangle blushed a little and shook her head, "No...not at all." she replied unconvincingly.

The redhead turned her face to face with him, "Spill it." he said simply.

She blushed a little more and whispered something is his her.

His eyes widened, "Can you repeat that?" he asked again.

She sighed in annoyment, "I think I like...Bonnie" she said quietly as her face completely flushed in embarrassment.

Foxy eyes started to return to normal, "That's great!" he said breaking out into a smile.

Mangle raised at eyebrow, "Why?" she asked.

The boy chuckled, "I was talking to the lad the other day and he mentioned something about you looking beautiful. He also said that if he got the chance he'd go out with you, but he didn't wanna say anything that my ruin your friendship if you rejected him." he explained.

Mangle looked away shyly, "He really said that?" she asked quietly.

Foxy nodded, "Do you think I would really say something like that to make you embarrass yourself in front of all our friends? I thought you knew me better." he told her.

She shook her head, "No it's not like that. I just feel like someone like Bonnie seems way out of my league. He's cool, funny, and friendly. I'm just me." she said sadly.

Foxy shook her by shoulders, "Don't let me ever hear that from you're mouth ever again. You're not just you. You're Mangle, my best friend heck I should call you my sister. You're fun to be around, you help people out, you're one of the smartest people in school, you wouldn't believe how many times I've seen compliment you or be envious of you. Most of all, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're like family and I'm not going to let you be down on yourself for no reason. If Bonnie is so out of your league then why did he hang around with us since elementary school. Answer me that." he said breathing heavily.

Mangle smiled, "Thank you Foxy. I just...feel out of place sometimes...almost like I'm the loser of the group, but your always here to lift my spirits." she said hugging him.

He patted her back, "No problem." he replied smiling as well.

They both pulled away and smiled brightly at each other.

Mangle nervously rubbed her arm, "I'm going to try and talk to Bonnie a bit more this weekend." she said.

Foxy smiled again, "Good for you! If you're lucky you'll get your first boyfriend out of it." he said nudging her slightly.

She covered her face with her hand, "Stop it!" she screamed.

Foxy laughed and ran down the street with Mangle chasing after him.

* * *

 **Well I guess this is another story down. It wasn't as long as I had planned, but I might make a sequel to it in the future of this series. Just to let you guys know there's probably gonna be a little while before I come work on this story again. I've not only got a lot of school work to catch up with, but my Grandpa could be dying soon and I've got a lot of other stories I'm working on at the moment. If you're into Mortal Kombat or Tekken then I'll think you'll like them. Anyway goodbye for now.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
